Zed O'Brien
Zed O'Brien (ツェッド・オブライエン, Tseddo Oburaien) a stern merman with similar powers to Zapp, as they were both taught by the same master. He is abandoned to Libra's care after his master approves of the organization's ability. Appearance As a merman, he has yellow eyes, blue skin with black markings adorning his head & wrist-blades that extend backwards like fins. He wears a black, sleeveless muscle-shirt, finger-less gloves & green cargo pants with metal sneakers. Personality A stark contrast to Zapp, Zed is a decidedly serious individual who has little patience for nonsense, particularly those of his fellow disciple. Plot Z's Longest Day. Zed is first seen flying a stolen plane towards Jerusalem's Lot with the severed upper half of a Blood Breed Elder pinned to the nose using his blood. Despite the strain of restraining the Elder while piloting for hours, he engages the Elder alongside Libra, only to collapse from shock and exhaustion after his Master abandons him. Later, while recuperating in a specially prepared tank, to Zapp's amusement, he introduces himself to Leo and remarks how yesterday was the longest day he'd ever had. Run! Lunch!! Run!!! Leo invites Zapp and Zed out for lunch but Zapp insists on choosing locations specifically to try and mess with Zed, who calls him out on this more than once, all the while maintaining his cool attitude. After Leo suffers a nervous breakdown, Zapp and Zed drag him to Vivian's diner, where, after checking to ensure nothing weird could happen, they prepare to dig in to a well-deserved meal. Just as they are about to dig in, an armoured combat suit falls through the roof, forcing Zed to drag Vivian out of the way, tossing her clear but only managing to avoid being squashed along with the food thanks to Zapp's use of blood Threads. After checking that Leo and the other patrons are ok, they are spotted by Klaus, who enlists Zapp and Zed to help him fend off the 1000 Yakuza brothers, who are rampaging through the city. In the end, exhausted to the point of becoming incomprehensible the trio stagger off to a Sushi bar, where Zed reveals he dislikes eating raw fish. Power & Abilities : Shinatobe branch of the Big Dipper Blood Battle Style, which is different from Zapp's. This allows him to manipulate his blood into tridents (in substitute from swords) or thread which he can then strengthen by channeling wind. This is called Big Dipper Blood Technique in the FUNimation dub. * : Unlike the Kagutsuchi, Zed's style creates a trident out of his solidified blood, which he occasionally tosses at an opponent with great force to attack from a distance. * : After creating the Piercing Dragon Spear, Zed tosses it to a desired location then converts the trident into a web of string that ensnares the opponent ** : Zed creates a powerful whirlwind from his blood to enhance them to shred opponents. This can also be used to further enhance the "Seventh Hell" technique. * : Zed creates a 3 small vortexes within themselves to capture or release his enemies. Trivia Zed bears a resemblance to Abe from the Hellboy series. References Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Libra